City of Gold
by green-angel215
Summary: What if goodness what and inherited trait? A thing simply passed through by genetics, a trait the Do'Urden males seem to share. The story of Drizzt's Great- Grandfather, Izzomin Do'Urden.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, a second story. I know, I should be updating Kaylu but I'm ddebating what exactly the next chapter should be for that one. I have two that I want to do... but only one that I can do. _So, _I'm posting this story. I've had this idea for a while.

It most came from my thoughts that Lloth, evil as she is, wouldn't really condem the Do'Urdens she had loved so much because of just Drizzt. It didn't make sense to me. So, I thought, what if that means that Drizzt's ancestors, were similar to him. Tried and succeed in leaving Menzobarrenzan and creating new lives for themselves. And thus, Izzomin Do'Urden and Alydra Kenneld/Sarabella Overlius were born!

Disclaimer : I do not own the world of forgotten realms! But most of the character's in this story are mine.

--

I don't suppose the insane ever actually consider themselves insane. In fact - they most likely think they're the most sane people in the world. So what Nador did could be justified by the fact that he thought what he was doing was really a work of genius. From a third person's veiw, however, we can quick establish that what he did was was the work of a complete and utter lunitic.

--

Nador grinned foolishly to himself as he crept through the caves, though why he crept is a mystery. Held carelessly in his arms was a screamin baby, starved and dirty. Her small black face scrunched up in agony as he snuck through the caves, snickering.

The Lloth obsessed man had only one thing on his mind, get the baby as far from Menzobarrenzan as possible. Where would that be? The surface of course. He quickened his paced in delight, anticipating his own death. That was what he craved, to be sacraficed to Lloth. He could give his life to her as a preistess so he would do the next best thing - he would give his life to her. Of course, a willing sacrafice wouldn't have been looked apon kindly - though not many individuals in Menzobarrenzan had ever been looked apon kindly - so he did the only thing he could think of. He stole his daughter.

Alydra screeched again, loosing her breath and gasping for air, silent. Ghaun'aere Kenneld, the blasted matron, would be searching for her franticly. Alydra was the only daughter she had ever birthed - five sons were her only other children.

It was the final leg of his journey, the opening to the surface world was not far. He had traveled this route before, many times, on raids when he was a young drow. He could already smell the air, to... light? He could think of anyway to discribe the crisp air the wafted around the surface. Alydra cried out again and he ran to the opening. The moon was the only source of light above as he eased his way out - looking worriedly side to side. He ran to the trees and searched until he found the perfect spot to lay the young child, in the lump of root nicely shaped. Her neck needed to be supported after all. He tucked her blanket around her to keep her from getting cold in the night and patted her cheek.

"Now, now. This is for _Lloth_, little one. Be proud of your sacrafice!" He gushed, pulling a dagger from his pocket. He slit the pads of his fingers and wiped the blood on her cheeks. "Well- this will help the predators find you quicker! Be thankful, I did that for you. Scream louder! They need to hear you, foolish child." He muttered, straightening quickly and, after smiling proudly at her once more, turned back to the caves, ready to be sacraficed to his goddess, for his goddess.

--

Mathias Overlius was just turning ninteen, a young health man. Life on a farm was toned his body well was baked his skin to a constant deep tan. He walked through the field that night silently, listening carefully for the sound that had awoken him. A baby. The cries were coming from deep in the woods. Deter, his faithful dog, was ahead of him, following the sound curisouly too. After a good fifteen minute hike he found the child. Seeing is alone, no camp in sight he ran forward, scooping up the child and tighening the blanket. He cradled the baby to his chest and shushed it. "My god - how long have you _been _here? Hours? Days? You must be starved..." He murmered hurrying to the small village instead of his home. He knew the lady Gwendelyn had just birthed a child and would be willing to feed the poor baby - for the right price. Gwen was a cheap woman who had more children the he had farm animals.

The village was dead quiet be the time he reached it, the only life a cat perched on the pile of crates by the shop door. He hurried along the dirt road to the house he sought. Gwen lived in a small apartment above the local pub with her four boys. He pounded on the door guiltily, knowing that even she would be sleeping at this hour. He knocked continuiously until he heard the shuffle of feet and her call out, "I'm comin'! Quiet down!" Almost imstantly he stopped and waited, patiently, for her to anwser the door. Within moments a bleary eyes woman greeted him.

Gwendelyn was in her mid twenties with a small build and perfect features. A real beauty. A heart shape face was framed by gorgeous curls the color of rust that set off the bright moss green eyes. He smiled slightly at the familiar face and chuckled at her shocked look. "Mathias? Mathias Overlius, is that you? Why... How... What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed, moving aside to let him in. She gasped in surprise when she spotted the bundle in his arms.

"What happened?" She promptly grabbed the baby and hurried to the kitchen. Polite as always, Mathias turned away while she fed the child.

"...I found her. In the forest." He explained softly, relaxed to know that the baby at least had food now.

"Well, I'll feed the little thing for- Oh my!" Gwen nearly dropped the child as she pulled away the blankets, revealing the small drow. It screamed at the strange light and struggled. Mathias turned to her quickly and came over.

"What is it? Oh... Oh wow." He gasped, taking in the blood smears on her cheeks. "Is.. it hurt?" He whisphered, not quite sure what to think.

"Hurt? _Hurt? _I hope so!" She hissed moving to shove it away.

"Gwen! _It's a baby. _It won't hurt you, the drow arn't born evil, we need to help this little... thing." He move dthe blankets uncertainly and peeked at her. "A girl. It's a girl."

Gwen looked down at the girl in her arms warily. "I suppose." She muttered, pushing him away and moving to feed it again. Mathias quickly looked away and walked to the other side of the room.

"So what are you going to do? With the baby, I mean. I could feed it but it'll need food every four hours." She said primly, looking over at him.

"Well... I don't know." He said finally. He thought of the farm he lived on, the large farm. He had inherited it when his father died, being his only child. His mother died in childbirth and his father never remairred.

"The way I see it, you'll need me around a lot, and you got that big ol' farm of yours. More then enough room for little ol' me and my boys... I could stay with you. It'd be good for all of us. I know how to run a farm, my papa had one. I could help and take care of this little girl." Her mind was dancing with possiblities, picturing herself safely tucked away in the large farm, comfortable and happy with her boys and her husband. Mathias. She grinned ot herself gleefully, Gwendelyn Overlius. It sounded elegent.

"I suppose that could work. I could pay you, too, but I think just living there with the boys would be enough to cover it. I'd make sure you all had food." He mused, "Then, when she's done feeding you could come back here."

Gwen glared up at him silently but nodded. "Yes, that would work."

--

S'zordriin Do'Urden watched silently as his son wobbled across the floor, the young boy having just learned how to walk. He smiled ever so slightly at the child's helplessness and glanced to his mother, LiNeeere. She was paying the boy no mind, bent over whatever scrolls she was studying. Izzomin stumbled over to his mother and clutched her knee. "Ma..." He cried, pulling the robe. With a quick look of disgust she pushed the child off of her, not noticing when he fell to the ground. Izzomin sniffled in pain but didn't cry out, already knowing not to cauise his mother distress or annoy her. He looked to S'zor who met is gaze coldly.

"The matron wants you." He said cooly to LiNeeere, never breaking his gaze with the boy. After muttering in annoyance the woman rose gracefully and brushed past him.

"Don't touch those." Was all she said as she exited the room. Trieltana scurried forward and grabbed her young brother, glancing quickly at S'zor before leaving the room hastily. He smiled at her retreating figure, glad to be able to intimidate LiNeeere's eldest daughter.

--

Chapter one is done! The last little bit is just a peek into Izzomin's childhood and give you an idea of what the age difference is between Alydra and Izzomin.

So please, tell me what you think! I really need to know if you think it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so you all know, I'm not quite certain if anything is ever mentioned about Zaknafein's father. So, in this story Izzomin's son, Solatar is Zaknafein's father. Zak's skill as a weapon's master (and Drizzt's) is a family trait. Izzomin is the Weapon's Master in house Do'Urden when S'zor dies and Solatar will most likely inherit the position when his father passes (yes, he will). Solatar is not Matron Ginafae's son and neither is Izzomin. They are in no way related to the Matron who is Malice's grandmother. Malice's mother, Vartha, is briefly mentioned in this story and does know Izzomin but she's practically a toddler, much like Solatar.

Please note that this chapter is mostly about Izzomin's parents and then him in the beginning and not Alydra/Sarabella. I do add a little Mathias and Gwendolyn fun though.

Here's a hint. Purple eyes are a good sign in the Do'Urden family!

For anyone who wants to know, I did almost complete the next chapter of Kaylu but my computer froze up and I lost it all. So, I'll be re-writing again soon and it will be posted within a week.

* * *

S'zor paced the room silently, sparing Trieltana an occasional glance. The frail woman was shaking violently; eyes squeezed shut tightly, her head bowed to the floor. He stopped suddenly and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanked her head up and waited. Within second her eyes snapped open to meet his cold red ones. "Triel… you really are a disgrace to our race." He hissed and glanced over at the door. "Unfortunately, or fortunately in your position, your mother would be cross if I laid another hand on your pretty little face."

Trieltana shuddered and glanced at the door, willing it to open. After a few moments of tense silence there was the sound of approaching footsteps. S'zor quickly pulled Trieltana to her feet and smooth her hair. "Lovely." He murmured cruelly. LiNeeere Do'Urden walked in moments later, her spider web robe billowing ominously behind her. She glanced quickly over at S'zor and motion to the door with her head.

"Leave us." Her voice cracked like a whip and he winced, tensing in fury. He held the woman's gaze for a moment, challenging before glaring a Triel and walking from the room. LiNeeere settled down into chair gracefully and raised a brow in her daughter's direction. "The matron mother called on me today." She said; her voice smooth. Triel came over quietly and sat across from her.

"Yes?" She prompted. Her hands were wrung together nervously and she was chewing her lower lip to shreds.

"Well," Each word seemed to be picked with utmost care, measured and timed in an unwavering voice. "It seems that I am gaining favour with Lloth, but also losing it. It has but the matron mother in quite a … puzzling situation. She has not a clue as to what to do with me, my lovely daughter."

"I- I don't understand." Triel confessed after a pregnant silence.

"You see, Lloth knows. She knows all about me and I displease her. At the same time the pure havoc I could wreak upon Menzobarrenzan seems to have gained me a different type of favour." LiNeeere explained, raising her deep violet eyes to meet Triel's.

* * *

Mathias looked around the full diner table. Even when his mother and father had been living it was never so stuffed. All four of Gwen's boys were settled around the table. The eldest was a red headed five year old named Dallin, next came the blonde twins Fletcher and Saxon at four, still in a high chair was the two year old Weston and finally came a little baby seated on Gwendolyn's lap, Wylie. His little drow girl, Sarabella he called her, laid silently in a crib Gwendolyn had given him and placed by the table.

His eyes flicked to each face at the table. He could name ever child's father, the butcher's son sired the twins, a traveler fathered little Wylie, Weston had the same midnight hair and black eyes as the young Thurston who lived up the road and Dallin was the blacksmith's boy. '_Poor kids...'_ He thought miserably to himself. They didn't deserve to have such a life. None of them would ever have a father who acknowledged them.

He glared at the woman across from him who was to blame: Gwendolyn. The red haired beauty looked up at him a batted her eyelashes. "Yes, Mathias?" She asked innocently and took a sip of the water in her glass.

"Nothing, Gwendolyn."

* * *

"Mother?" Trieltana moved quietly through the hall, searching for her mother. She clutched Izzomin to her chest, eyes flicking around the empty room. She could hear S'zor's voice echoing down the hall, talking wildly to one of his unfortunate pupils about the audacity if women. She crept up to the door and peeked around the frame, watching in fascination as the Matron Mother's second son tried to fend off the flurry of blades that was S'zordriin. The Weapon's Master attacked again and again, the poor boy was barely able to keep up, many times getting hit. Through it all S'zor was ranting, raving, furious.

It always had shamed her to know that that man had sired her and her young brother. He was foreboding, didn't know his place and indescribably cruel. LiNeeere's fascination with him was something Triel just could grasp. Suddenly Izzomin leaned down to watch the fight to and Triel had to scramble to keep him from tumbling onto the stone floor. S'zor eyes snapped up at the noise and she ducked behind the wall. There was murmured conversation between the males.

Desperate for escape Triel scurried down the hall to the next door, where her mother should have been. The room was large and open, another fighting area. Over on the far side was LiNeeere. "Mother!" Triel called hopefully, hurrying to the woman.

"Ah! Trieltana, good, good. Now that-" She cut off suddenly and glared down at the offending body Triel had pressed to her bosom. "What in the world is that doing here?" She demanded; her voice hard and cold.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him, mother." She said softly, squeezing him tighter.

"Why ever not? Give him S'zor. The man will have some use for him."

"Mother! S'zor will _hurt_ him."

LiNeeere cocked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "What is your point?" She asked, hands settling on her hips. Triel shifted uncomfortably and looked to the ground. "No matter now, I suppose." LiNeeere said finally, starting to put her weapons away. "We need to discuss some things my daughter. In private." The older woman started towards the door gracefully, not even glancing to make sure she was being followed.

Triel sigh in exasperation and shifted Izzomin to her hip. "Well, let's go." The boy looked at their retreating mother and slumped. "I know…" She muttered, hurrying after.­

* * *

The hot sun made it difficult to get much work accomplished in the fields. Instead Mathias pulled the young Dallin out of his comfort zone and took the sheep out. Deter worked silently along side them, steering the animals in the right direction. After what seemed like an eternity to Mathias Dallin stopped cowering behind him and started chasing the sheep. He wasn't entirely sure what he preferred, the silent cowardice or the inconvenient confidence. Well, Deter got a good workout from it all; the boy had the sheep going off at all possible angles all day long.

The highlight of the day was bringing the sheep home. Dallin learned that it was also fun to try to steer the sheep along side Deter, not against him. They put the sheep in their pen and walked up to the barn, inside was an expanse of white and black bulk. Cow mooed in lazy greeting as they walked down the stalls. The five girls all watched the two human with little interest. Mathias shook his head and walked past them, past the bull, the goats and his three horses. Dallin was jogging to keep up, watching the animals in wide eyed fascination. "Where are we going?" He asked finally, running beside his adult companion.

"To get the axe."

"Why?"

"To kill a chicken." Mathias stopped in front of his tool area.

"Why?" A few moments searching then he grabbed the axe and turned to leave.

"To eat for dinner."

"Why?" The cows mooed in discontent at the sight of the weapon as they exited the barn. They walked around the barn to the chicken coop on the side.

"So we don't starve."

"Why?" Mathias looked over at the small boy and sigh.

"Would you like to die, Dallin?" He asked lightly. The boy stopped mid-step, his eyes wide.

"No! Not ever!"

"Well starvation is a sure-fire way to get yourself killed." He explained, setting down the weapon and fetching a chicken. Dallin watched the entire show silently, gasping when Mathias finally killed the thing. "Go get your mother and tell her I got her a chicken to cook." He said, glancing up at the shocked child.

Dallin gulped loudly and ran to the house.

* * *

­­­­Seated in the room LiNeeere had led them to, was the frightening Micarala Rilynt'tar. The small woman lounged casually on the chair, sipping a cup on wine, while her two children played at her feet. Izzomin shrugged himself down and hurried over to them. The three young drow soon immersed themselves in their own world. LiNeeere sneered at the two boys in distaste. "Why, dear Mica, must you insist on bringing Filtrin?" She asked, looking over at her friend. The small woman laughed and reached out, patting the small boy's head.

"LiNeeere, how could you possibly expect me to not? My only other option would be to leave him alone in the House. That is completely unacceptable. You may not care how you Izzomin turns out but my little boy will not be an influenced by our kind." Micarala explained calmly, setting her cup down. She glanced over at Triel and smiled tightly, "Greetings Trieltana."

"Greetings, Micarala." Triel said softly, walking over to an empty chair and sitting down. LiNeeere smiled at them both and made herself comfortable in the chair furthest from the children.

"Triel, my darling, Mica is here to discuss something with us." LiNeeere began cautiously. "We have become discontented with the way our lives are unfolding in the Underdark." She leaned forward to rest elbows on the table.

Triel shifted uneasily, not liking this conversation at all. "Is that so?"­­

* * *

LiNeeere and her daughter were silent as the heard the Matron Mother recount the falling of one of the temples of Lloth. The temple had been sound in build and destroyed when a stalagmite fell onto it. The stalagmite itself was quite solid and, upon inspection it was discovered that magic had been used to blow the base of the rock which sent it hurtling toward the temple. Numerous priestesses were killed in the collapse. Micarala Rilynt'tar was also killed in the collapse though to many it was unclear why she was in the temple. It had been her that set the spell. In Lloth's fury House Rilynt'tar had almost fallen.

Triel watched her mother from the corner of her eye. She didn't show her raging emotions outwardly but Triel knew she felt them. The Matron Mother called this meeting because their house had fallen out of favour with Lloth. Someone in this house had aided in the attack on Lloth. After a long while everyone's eyes settled on one woman in the room: Shristra Do'Urden. The woman was public known friends with Micarala. She was taken captive and tomorrow would be sacrificed to the Spider Queen.

The crowd dispersed soon after, everyone a buzz with the news. A Do'Urden has slighted Lloth. Triel walked beside her mother nervously. Izzomin found them quickly once they had left the hall. He walked quietly beside Triel, gaining a look of loathing from his mother. They were alone and safely in LiNeeere's room when Triel she spoke. "Mother, what are you doing!?"

LiNeeere turned to her daughter and smiled reassuringly. "Don't you see, Triel? I'm not to blame at all. Micarala and I planned it all. I still live to carry out the rest of our ploys against the Spider Queen." Her voiced was tight, she was still angry. Mica had died and they knew it was someone from the House Do'Urden.

"Mother.," Triel began uncertainly, LiNeeere sent her a silencing look. Triel sigh and sat down on her mother's bed. LiNeeere hurried over and stroked her face, Triel winced.

The bruises that had developed along Triel's face and shoulder were hard to spot against her skin. But LiNeeere, when she had gone to stroke her face, noticed. It was the wince. "What happened to you?" She demanded, pulled down her collar and probing her shoulder. "Was it that blasted S'zor?"

Triel gave a weak nod and looked up at her mother, pleading. "But Mother, please do nothing rash." She begged. Grabbing her mother's arm.

"Do nothing? Trieltana, a lowly male dared to lay a hand on you!" She exclaimed in horror. Triel bit her lip and sigh. "I'm fine."

"You trust me; my darling that man will wish her never laid a hand upon you." She said darkly. She turned and stormed from the room. Izzomin, who had been sitting in the corner watching crawled onto Triel's lap.

"Oh, Izzy. Mother will do something stupid." She said unhappily, running her fingers through her brother' hair.

Later that night they heard their father had been killed.

* * *

The third dinner Mathias had eaten with Gwendolyn and her family went by as uneventfully as the first and second. It was the after dinner that was note worthy. Gwen and he tucked the children into their beds as they normally did, settling the six into their unfamiliar surroundings. Gwen placed Sarabella in a crib by her own bed as Mathias watched. The small drow elf was already sleeping soundly. He smiled slightly and stroke her smooth little cheek.

When he turned to leave Gwen was standing practically on top of him. He grabbed her arms to not loose his balance and took a step back. Unfortunately Gwen took two forward, pressing her body against his. "Mathais…" She began as he tried desperately to untangle her with harming either of them. "Mathias, I always loved you." He stopped and looked at her, incredulous.

"What?" He asked, shocked. She held him tighter while he resumed trying to push her off.

"I always loved you Mathias! I would go to the ends of the earth for you!" She declared, leaning up to kiss him.

"Ha, yes. But would you stay there?" He asked, giving her a hard shove. She stumbled back in shock.

"Would I what?!" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Stay there. At the end of the earth and I would be here." He explained, inching towards the door. Gwen's mouth was opening and closing in fury, her face turning red. She grabbed a pillow form her bed and whipped at him as he ducked through the door.

"Mathias Overlius you don't know a good thing when it's staring you in the face!" She screeched. The sound followed by the cries of a young drow girl.­­­­

* * *

Ginafae Do'Urden stared at the woman across from her a long time. Young LiNeeere had been a talented priestess for many years. She looked her up and down calmly. The woman was tall, lean and had a aura of power around her. The constant exposure to LiNeeere's authoritative personality had ruined her daughter, Trieltana.

The Matron Mother shifted, crossing her legs and leaning back in her throne. "LiNeeere, I called you to discuss the destruction of the temple of Lloth. We still seem to be out of favour with the Spider Queen, even after the sacrifice of Shristra. You have always been a sensible one; tell me who you believe it is who has caused us this trouble."

LiNeeere shifted into a more comfortable position and took a look of deep contemplation. She was running through name sin her head. One of Ginafae's own daughter was about her age and knew Micarala briefly from the academy. "Well, you second born daughter knew Micarala when she was in the academy I expect, I know neither well enough to say for certain, but that would be my bet." She said carefully, looking at the Matron Mother confidently, she didn't expect a thing,

Ginafae nodded seriously and sigh, "LiNeeere that was the wrong answer." The older woman grabbed her snaked head whipped and, so suddenly LiNeeere could not react, flicked it at her throat. The Matron Mother stood up gracefully and shook her head; glaring at the body slumped in the chair. Her second born daughter walked into the room moments later, smiling down at the corpse. LiNeeere had been the furthest from her mind when the house fell out of favor. Her daughter had been the one to remind her that LiNeeere herself was on shaky grounds with the goddess and that LiNeeere and Micarala had been friends in the academy.

* * *

Izzomin Do'Urden silently took in the group before him. He had dedicated his life to this, dedicated their lives to it. These people were his friends, in the true sense of the word. It had taken years to find them and now they were together. First was Filtrin Rilynt'tar and his sister Felyne, both were tiny, Felyne especially so by the normal standards for women. The Rilynt'tar siblings had been the first to join his group; he had known them since he was a young child. There mother had been a close 'friend' of his own since their academy years and in order to keep the children occupied they were thrown together. Next was his own sister, Trieltana Do'Urden. Where Felyne was strong, proud and stubborn, Trieltana was quiet, scared and flighty. She had taken care of him since he was born and had grown to love him. It wasn't clear whether she had always been kind hearted or if her brother had made her this way.

Vornezz Auvryani was his spy, the flamboyant, smooth talking one of their group. Occasionally his morals could be questionable but he had a solid foundation and was fiercely loyal to Felyne, never dreaming of harming her. Along with Vornezz came his silent companion Phyr'rae, a deadly woman who spoke seldom. The former Lloth priestess was cool, calm, and collected with serene aura surrounding her. It was still a mystery as to how she had maintained her high status with Lloth all those years.

Trieltana's lover, Kalanaun Melandar and his nephew Spirrak were here as well. They had joined shortly after Vornezz and Phyr'rae had come. Lastly was Larra Alerae, a quirky female who had quickly warmed to the ideals of the members.

Izzomin was their leader, the powerful Weapon's Master to the house Do'Urden. The Matron Ginafae was not ignorant to Izzomin's distaste for killing but was also not blind to his talent with almost all weapons. His own son, Solatar showed the same promise, but with a hardened heart that ashamed Izzomin. Solatar was the image of his cold mother.

Izzomin took and deep breath and smiled at the group, "Greetings," He said softly, settling down of a chair. Vornezz's 'home' was their meeting place. The drow had enchanted the place so many times over that it wasn't possible for it to be spied on.

"Hey, Izzy." Larra chirped happily from her perch on Filtrin's lap. The crafty thief snaked his arms around her waist and peered at his friend.

"Hello, Larra. You are well?" Izzomin asked while glancing over at Vornezz who was flipping through many scrolls and handing select ones to Kalanaun.

"I'm perfect, actually. I was recently discussing my position in the house with our Matron Mother, who has decided it would be best for me to go through to become a priestess of Lloth. Imagine! Me a priestess of Lloth!" Little Larra explained happily. She was the youngest of the group at 70 years of age.

"I couldn't see it." Filtrin commented, his face scrunching up in distaste as he pictured her in the spider robes.

"I could, you'd be horrible." Felyne put in, shaking her head.

"Thanks?"

"Just being honest."

"Take it as a compliment." Izzomin advised the confused woman. Larra nodded quickly and then actually focused on Izzomin, waiting patiently until everyone did the same. Within moments they all quieted down, Vornezz and Kalanaun putting down their scrolls, Phyr'rae, Spirrak and Trieltana stopping their hushed conversation and Felyne sitting up.

"Well, as I said earlier, greetings friends." He looked over them all.

* * *

Yes I'm ending it here! In the next chapter you'll see more about Sarabella, Izzomin and company!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Green- Angel


End file.
